Primeras Veces: Victoire
by Hachi06
Summary: Serie de OneShots desde el punto de vista de Victoire Weasley, su relación con Teddy Lupin. A Vic y Ted les une la Licantropía... y algo más. ¿Por qué se necesitan tanto? Esa misma tarde, quedan en la Biblioteca para descubrirlo. (VictoireXTeddy)


**HOLAAA! Esto es un fic que estamos escribiendo en conjunto Claudia1542 (dejo el link de su perfil más abajo). Ella hace la parte de Teddy y yo, de Victoire :D**  
 **"Primeras veces" cuenta las experiencias que van viviendo juntos y cómo evoluciona su relación! *_***  
 **Esperamos que os guste!**

 **u/1122349/Claudia1542**

* * *

Los cambios de clase era lo que más odiaba de Hogwarts. La gente se amontonaba en los pasillos y tenía que pasar de lado entre los alumnos para ir de un aula a otra. Aunque esos escasos minutos de caos, me permitían encontrarme un segundo con Ted.

Era fácil distinguirle: era el único alumno de todo el Colegio que tenía el pelo azul.

-¡Teddy!

No le hizo falta buscarme con la mirada. Entre toda la multitud, me encontró al instante... como siempre.  
Pero es que siempre, siempre, me encontraba, adivinaba fácilmente lo que pensaba, sabía hacerme reír... era fácil estar con él. Fácil y natural. Aunque tampoco era de extrañar, éramos "primos". Lejanos, muy lejanos. Pero primos. Aunque la mayoría de veces no se sentía así y no sabía si eso me preocupaba o me encantaba.

-Dime.- Ted siempre me sonreía cuando se acercaba.

-Ven esta tarde a la Biblio, he encontrado un libro genial.

-Pero tengo entreno- Teddy me cogió el montón de libros que yo cargaba y me acompañó hasta el aula dónde tenía la siguiente clase.

-Tú ven- le quité los libros y le sonreí, porque sólo tenía ganas de eso cuando estaba con él -Te esperaré hasta la hora que haga falta.

Me apretó el hombro con una mano y volvió a curvar los labios en una sonrisa perfecta.

Siempre había escuchado historias de tío Ronald, riéndose de tía Ginny, de cómo se comportaba cuando le empezaba a gustar el tío Harry. Y siempre creía que yo actuaba igual que ella y me moría de vergüenza si parecía una niñata delante de Ted.

-Te has puesto roja- me dijo mi amiga Clawdeen, que siempre me empujaba con su hombro cuando Teddy desaparecía y yo me quedaba con cara de tonta, mirando cómo desaparecía al girar la esquina.

-Que no...

-¿Por qué no le dices que te mola y acabas antes?

-¡Sí, claro! Ahora mismo xD

-Eres tonta.

-Va, déjame xD

El día fue ameno, entre clases, notitas y risas. A eso de media tarde, se escuchaban los gritos y risas, a lo lejos, del Campo de Quidditch, así que me dirigí a la Biblioteca para preparar el libro sobre Licántropos que quería enseñarle a Teddy.

En nuestra casa, nos llamaban "frikis", pero yo no veía nada raro en estar medio obsesionada con los Hombres Lobo. A mi padre le había arañado uno y al padre de Ted, le mordieron y, casualmente, a los dos les atacó el mismo. Era totalmente normal que nos apasionara el tema.

No me había dado cuenta de que habían encendido las velas y el Sol casi se había escondido, cuando levanté la vista y lo vi allí, sonriéndome como siempre, aunque respiraba agitadamente.

-Llegas tarde- le devolví la sonrisa, mientras pasaba las páginas deprisa, buscando lo que quería enseñarle.

-Sí, lo siento. Ernie se ha hecho daño y he tenido que recogerlo todo- se sentó a mi lado. -Podrías haberte ido.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes. Me he quedado embobada leyendo y se me ha pasado el tiempo volando.- Cuando encontré lo que quería, puse el libro de cara a él, para que lo leyera con más facilidad -Habla sobre la Jerarquía dentro de Los Hombres Lobo, pero está en un Inglés muy antiguo y no me aclaro.

-A ver...- se inclinó un poco, para leer mejor. -"El hombre lobo sólo responde a la llamada de los de su misma especie, pero más aún de los de su misma sangre".- me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Lo pillas?

Teddy tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirándome tan fijamente, que parecía que podía ver dentro de mí... y eso sólo significaba una cosa: no se había enterado de nada.

-Eh... sí, pero dilo tú primero.

Me puse a reír. Adoraba cuando hacía eso, cuando no tenía idea de algo y evitaba el tema sutilmente. Ted era un tío genial... y me gustaba demasiado.

-Pues que no es tan extraño que seamos tan inseparables desde que somos pequeños.- giré la silla de cara a él y me incliné para acercarme -A tu padre y al mío les hirió el mismo Lobo: Greyback.

-Y, por lo tanto, somos de la misma manada.

-Exacto.

No me di cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de él, hasta que me vi reflejada en sus pupilas. Ese cosquilleo en la barriga otra vez se apoderó mí y me moría de vergüenza por si se daba cuenta. El corazón me latía tan fuerte que la blusa del uniforme temblaba en mi pecho.

-Pero...- Ted miró de reojo el libro y acarició la página con el dedo índice. -¿Por qué sólo me pasa contigo?

-¿Eh?

-Esto dice que los hombres lobo responden a la llamada de los de su misma sangre... y bueno, yo quiero mucho a tus padres y hermanos, pero...- curvó los labios en una sonrisa y me miró -sólo contigo siento esa conexión de la que habla.

En serio. Ni me moví. Me quedé clavada en la silla, sin pestañear, clavando mis ojos en los suyos, pero sin mirarle... y el corazón bombeando con fuerza en el cuello. Toda la temperatura de mi cuerpo, subió directamente a la cabeza. Me dolía hasta el tragar saliva.  
Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez, ridículamente, un par de veces, intentando hablarle, aunque no supiera bien bien el qué, pero algo debía decirle.

-Bu-bueno, pero es una posibilidad, ¿no?- sólo desviando la mirada, mi voz encontró el valor para salir a flote. Y le maldije mil veces cuando sonrió porque me puse el pelo detrás de las orejas; sabía que estaba nerviosa -Tenemos una edad parecida y nos hemos criado juntos.

\- ¿Entonces qué tiene que ver la sangre?

-Me ha parecido curioso y sólo quería enseñártelo...

"Victoire, ¿qué haces, eres tonta?" me dije mil veces. Sólo quería salir de allí corriendo porque me moría de la vergüenza. ¿Qué estaba intentando decirle a Teddy? ¿Qué esperaba él que le dijese? ¿Por qué le había hecho venir para enseñarle algo tan estúpdio? Que le quisiera se lo había ganado él; ninguna Luna o hechizo o mordisco de Hombre Lobo me hizo enamorarme de él.

Me cogió de la mano y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió toda la espalda.

Le miré... y me sonreía.

\- Oye, nosotros no somos Hombres Lobo. A mí al menos no me sale pelo por todo el cuerpo una vez al mes y me pongo a aullar sobre un acantilado. No sé a ti.

Me empecé a reír, de tal manera, que tuve que apretarme el estómago con la otra mano porque me dolía. Siempre decía esas cosas con la cara tan seria, que era imposible no morirse de la risa.

-A mí tampoco. ¿Te imaginas?- me sequé una lágrima.

-No quiero imaginar eso, gracias- me puso cara de asco, riéndose también-. Lo que quiero decir es que es curioso que a nuestros padres los atacara el mismo malnacido pero, nosotros no somos como ellos. Mi única lealtad es hacia las personas que quiero. Hacia mi abuela, hacia ti y tu familia, hacía Harry y los Weasley.

-Ya lo sé, idiota.- me solté de su mano -Pero quizás el hecho de ser "descendencia" de Greyback ayuda, al margen de cuanto nos... queramos y todo eso.

-O no- me contradijo. A Teddy siempre le encantaba darle la vuelta a la tortilla, para terminar los debates con la razón de su lado, y eso me ponía de los nervios -Quizás si a tu padre no lo hubieran atacado, tú y yo seríamos de la misma manera. Porque hay cosas que no entienden de leyes, de reglas o de magia.

-¿Cómo qué?- me volví a acercar a él, tanto, que notaba su aliento en mi cara.

-Como la Química. ¿La sientes?

¿Que si la sentía? ¡La sufría desde hacía mucho tiempo! Aunque nunca me imaginé que él la sintiera de esa manera, también. Vi el momento exacto en el que se quedó inmóvil, mirándome a los ojos, con esa expresión tan seria que ponía cuando algo le rondaba la cabeza.

Esos ojos, ese pelo, esos labios entreabiertos... estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, y él tan quieto, tan... fácil, que podría... ¡PERO NO! Respiré hondo, me senté recta y sonreí.

-¿Te atreves?- le dije, de repente.

Nuestro juego privado. Uno de los dos retaba al otro a hacer algo: él siempre accedía, sin pensárselo y, yo, siempre quería saber de qué se trataba antes de meterme en un follón.

-Sí, me atrevo.

-Vamos a colarnos en la Sección Prohibida, para ver si encontramos algo más sobre el tema de las manadas.- Teddy me levantó la ceja y sonrió con picardía.

Caminaba por esos pasillos como si lo hicese cada día, como si fuera normal. Estaba emocionada, el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y sabía que Ted estaba al corriente. Los pasillos entre estantería y estantería estaban oscuros, pero podía ver perfectamente que sus ojos estaban clavados en mí.

Paseábamos, a pocos pasos el uno del otro, casi rozándonos con la punta de los dedos cuando girábamos por alguna estantería. Y no déjabamos de mirarnos. Esos ojos marrones iban a matarme.  
Ese peso que sentía en el estómago no me dejaba pensar con claridad y me obligaba a respirar por la boca. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, podía notarlo. Me sentía febril y eufórica.

Y Ted lo sabía. Esa mirada que tenía y esa sonrisa llena de picardía no se le borraban de la cara.

-Vic, no te alejes mucho más. Ya sabes que hay alumnos que se han perdido durante días.

Le sonreí y seguí avanzando, pero él se quedó apoyado en una pila de libros desordenados.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?

-No...

Retrocedí sobre mí misma y me acerqué a él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿A qué viene esa cara?- me preguntó, divertido.

Un ruido sordo me sobresaltó y me cogí a su camisa inconscientemente: el Barón Sanguinario se reía como un loco al final de la Sección Prohibida.

Me relajé tanto que la corbata de Ted tembló con mi aliento.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?- me retó.

-No...

-Entonces... ya puedes soltarme.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba agarrada a él como si me fuera la vida en ello, tan pegada a su pecho, que notaba cada respiración que daba.  
Levanté la vista y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, tan marrones y tan brillantes, tan preciosos que me obligaron a sonreír.

-Si me suelto, me caeré.- negué con la cabeza.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

Me apartó el pelo de la cara y me lo pasó detrás de la oreja, rozándome con la yema de los dedos, casi sin tocarme.

-Tú me pones nerviosa.

Todo estaba a oscuras, excepto por la poca luz que desprendía la varita en el suelo y la que dejaba entrar aquella Luna tan grande y redonda que se veía por las ventanas. Esa emoción que se arremolinaba en mi pecho me daba una pizca de miedo. El olor a libro viejo y a polvo, las contraluces que se dibujaban en la cara de Teddy, su corazón palpitando en el mío, sus manos en mi cintura... necesitaba estar mucho más cerca de él. Mucho más.

-¿Yo?- fingió indignación -Si yo no hago nada.

No le hice caso. Sólo respondía a la vena palpitante que tenía en la cabeza, así que me pegué a él, paseando mis manos lentamente de su corbata a sus hombros, notando cómo se tensó. Sonreí, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, desviando la mirada inconscientemente a sus labios, entreabiertos, provocando.

Hasta me olvidé de por qué estábamos en la Sección Prohibida.

Y Ted estaba tan cerca de mí... tanto... que su frente tocó la mía sin darme cuenta.

-¿Qué haces, Teddy?- soné adormilada, atontada, como si me hubiesen drogado.

Mis manos pasaron de sus hombros a su cuello y las entrelacé en su nuca, pegándome aún más a él, si es que se podía.

Me daba igual si, desde fuera, ese abrazo no se veía como un abrazo de primos... ni siquiera de amigos. Quería sentirle todavía más cerca, quería besarle... y él no hacía señales de querer irse sin más de allí.

-Iba a besarte- me susurró, entrelazando sus manos en mi espalda, tocándome el pelo. Estábamos tan cerca, que su aliento calentó mis labios.

-¿Y a qué esperas?

Si me leía la mente a la perfección, ¿por qué se hacía tanto de rogar y no me complacía? En sus ojos se podía ver que sabía que pensaba igual que él, que sentía lo mismo que él.

Pero entonces, me sonrió y sus labios se sellaron con los míos, sin darme tiempo a coger aire. Cerré los ojos muy fuerte, para poder ver la realidad que tenía frente a mí. Parecía que toda la vida la había visto a través de un vaso de vidrio... hasta que Ted había decidido lanzarse. Todo estaba más que claro; aquéllo era lo que estaba bien, lo que era normal: él y yo juntos, besándonos... como debía ser. Porque se sentía tan natural que me dio la sensación que habíamos nacido para eso.

Me sentía tan cómoda estando así con él, que inconscientemente abrí más la boca, porque quería más de Ted. Si había besado a algún chico antes, ya no me acordaba. Aquél era el primer beso que me importaba, el único que había valido la pena hasta ahora.

Sonreí en sus labios cuando su lengua tocó la mía. ¡No podía creer que Ted tuviese esa pizca de timidez! ¡No podía estar pasando! Me quería morir de lo adorable que era.

Realmente, me olvidé de respirar. Ojalá pudiese hacerlo con cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo, para no separarme de su boca nunca.

Su pelo, tan suave y alborotado... no fui consciente de que me aferré a él hasta que lo noté entre mis dedos.

-Vic...- me susurró mientras nos chocábamos contra una estantería -Eres tan preciosa... -me aflojó la corbata del uniforme para poder acariciarme el cuello y cogerme el rostro entre sus perfectas manos.

-Me moría por besarte.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes?- rozó la punta de su nariz con la mía.

-Me daba vergüenza...- otra vez estaba hipnotizada en sus ojos, tan marrones, tan brillantes.

-Tontina...

Esta vez sí pude coger aire antes de que me besara, pero no por ser más previsible, fue menos perfecto.  
Tan tierno, tan suave, tan caliente... tan Teddy.

-¡EH!

¡Mierda! ¿Es que nunca se cansaba de molestar? Siempre pensé que Filch sólo estaba en el Castillo para incordiar.

-Maldito chiflado, hijo de...- se quejó Ted, chasqueando los dientes.

-Shhhh... jajaja.- miré hacia el final del pasillo y pude comprobar que las estanterías se alumbraban con la luz naranja de un farolillo. -Vayámonos antes de que monte un Drama.

-Ya tuve bastante el otro día.

-Mi chico malo...- le besé sin que se lo esperara y me sonrió en los labios.

-Larguémonos, que se acerca ese saco de pulgas.- la sombra de la se hacía cada vez más gigante en las paredes.

Teddy recogió la varita del suelo, la apagó y nos fuimos riendo, cogidos la mano, hacia la salida de La Sección Prohibida.

Cuando cerramos la puerta, no pudimos evitar las carcajadas. Ahora se me antojaba irreal todo lo que había pasado ahí dentro.

* * *

 **REVIEW**


End file.
